


Fernando

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: listen high school au where taem chose to raise a plant from a lil seed for his senior project and like that was too simple so he Also chose to carry her with him to school every dayHe nods and Taemin smiles, reaching up to pat the tops of the plant’s leaves gently. With her on the floor and them in their desks, she comes up to around head height.tumblr





	Fernando

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally posted this on monday on tumblr lmao so i'm taking asks there today instead if u wanna hmu

“I swear by the sun… no, by the moon… the sun is a star, though….” Jonghyun nibbles on the plastic rim around the eraser of his pencil, furrowing his eyes at the lyrics he’s writing. He’s talking about stars, which the sun is, and about orbiting a star, which makes more sense, but honestly. He kind of hates the sun. He doesn’t want to swear by the giant yellow floating dudebro in the sky. The moon is much nicer and fits much better with the gay space aesthetic, and also matches much more with the babe he’s writing this for. “I swear by the moon,” he mouths to himself, underlining the word twice after he writes it. “It’s you only… _only you_ for me, only you for me….” He bites his lip and makes a little note to figure out if he likes that line repeated or not later. **  
**

That universe line from before, though, he really does like twice. He thinks. He puts another tally mark in the little scoreboard he’s keeping with himself for every time he goes back and forth on that. Reading over what he has down for this song so far, he’s stopped from writing any more by the sound of the door being pushed open.

He looks up from the corner desk he’s tucked himself into, watching the other side of the classroom for whoever else it was that managed to get sent to the SRC first period. He’s heard that it’s become a lot more rare, now that the school stopped letting teachers send kids here for tardiness. People don’t normally fuck up so early in the day. He’s honestly only here because he didn’t want to watch some gorey movie in history class.

The first thing to enter the room isn’t a student; it’s a plant. A bamboo plant, tall and leafy, in a dark green pot. A moment later, the person carrying the plant slips inside with it and Jonghyun feels himself automatically smiling at him. There he is. In the flesh. The Plant Kid. Jonghyun feels blessed to be in the presence of their school cryptid.

Taemin grins shamelessly at the supervising teacher, lifting his plant an inch instead of waving with his free hand.

“Hey, Jeffrey,” he says. Jonghyun muffles a snort badly into the back of his hand, turning even more to watch Taemin walk casually up to Mr. S like it’s no big deal. Mr. S sighs, closing his book and looking Taemin up and down.

“You again?” he asks. His stern voice is betrayed by fondness and a hint of a smile and Jonghyun vaguely wonders how often it is that Taemin gets sent here. “Was it you or Fernando this time?”

“Jeff, is it  _ever_ me?” Taemin asks. “You know _she’s_  the real troublemaker here.” He hikes his bamboo pot up to be more snug against his hip and Jonghyun watches Mr. S shake his head with another sigh. He hands Taemin the sign in clipboard without comment, then takes his referral and shoos him away to find a seat for himself. Jonghyun raises his brows, impressed. That’s a fond friendship if he ever saw one. When Taemin scans the room, his eyes land on Jonghyun in the corner; Jonghyun waves simply instead of trying to pretend like he wasn’t staring. It earns him a smile and Taemin heading his way, stepping expertly through the desks until he’s sitting himself down in the one in front of Jonghyun.

“Hey,” he says easily. Jonghyun notes the flex of the muscles in his right arm as he sets the plant down on the floor. That can’t be light.

“Hi,” he replies, propping his hand up in his chin. “I thought her name was Francesco?” he asks, pointing at the bamboo. He knows that the names Taemin and Francesco are both linked together in his brain. Taemin glances at her, then shakes his head with a little laugh.

“No, that’s my Catholic name,” he says. Jonghyun gasps softly at the information. Right, yeah, that’s right. He remembers Kibum telling him about the whole confirmation thing a while back. He nods and Taemin smiles, reaching up to pat the tops of the plant’s leaves gently. With her on the floor and them in their desks, she comes up to around head height. It’s pretty wild. Jonghyun remembers the beginning of the year when she was just a tiny little pot of dirt that Taemin could carry in one hand. “She’s lovely Fernando,” Taemin smiles, petting a leaf fondly. Jonghyun chuckles softly as he watches Taemin fluff up his plant.  _Fernando._

“Like,” he says. “ _There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando.”_ He sings the line softly, tapping his pencil with each note, waving his other hand for dramatic effect. Taemin smiles wide and nods eagerly.

“Yep,” he says. “If I have to have that song stuck in my head every day, then so does everyone else.” His little smirk is almost wicked and Jonghyun snorts, breathing out a soft laugh towards his desk. Shit. Taemin is right; that’s gonna be in his brain for at least a week. Like he didn’t already have enough intrusive thoughts already.

“So what–”

“No fraternizing, you two.” Mr. S interrupts their conversation with a stern frown from his desk. Jonghyun glances at him, then looks away in shame, pink blushing his cheeks. Frick. He almost forgot that this is technically a during-class detention room.

“Jeffrey, do you even care?” Taemin asks flatly. Jonghyun sneaks a peak up to see him giving Mr. S this expectant look that no student should be giving a teacher, especially the one in charge of discipline, but after a few seconds of staring each other down, Mr. S shrugs with a shake of his head.

“Not really,” he says, and turns back to his book. Taemin turns back to Jonghyun with a smug little grin and an eyebrow twitch. Jonghyun takes in his expression and exhales shortly, running his fingers through his hair. Holy shit. How the fuck.

“How many times have you even been sent here?” he asks. He is way too casual. Taemin shrugs, still petting his bamboo tree.

“Every time I have a substitute teacher in one of my classes, basically,” he says. “None of them ever like Fernando.” He pouts, rubbing one leaf between his fingers gently. “At least I’ll have an extra paragraph or two to add to my essay about her at the end of the year,” he mumbles. Jonghyun tsks too, reaching out to pat her as gently as possible. Even with the extra content to add to his senior final project, that’s not fair at all.

“She’s so cute, though,” he says. Every time he sees Taemin carrying her around the school he has to smile. They make his day brighter every day. They don’t deserve to be sent out of class just for existing.

“Yeah, well,” Taemin sighs. He reaches down, pokes a stray leaf under the soil in the pot, and sits up straight. He turns even more in his chair to rest his elbows on the front of Jonghyun’s desk. “What are you working on?” he asks. He nods curiously at the notebook Jonghyun was writing in before he came in. Jonghyun looks at it, reads over his lyrics, shrugs a little bit.

“Love song,” he says. He finds the part he’s most confident in and sings a little bit of it:  _“Please look back at me often, check to see if I’m revolving around you, to see if this orbit is right…._ ” He hums the next part, the “ooh baby”s that he thinks he might just keep there instead of writing actual words to replace. Taemin listens with little bobs of his head, staring at his lyrics with a squint that Jonghyun knows means he’s struggling to read them upside-down. He doesn’t really mind; he turns his book so Taemin can read them easier.

“Mmm,” Taemin hums when he’s done. “Yeah, but, do you really think writing a song about how much you want Minho to notice you will actually make him notice you?” he asks. His voice was so matter-of-fact and the look he gives Jonghyun is innocent curiosity; Jonghyun feels his cheeks heating up under it. He snatches his notebook away even though Taemin’s already read it all and huffs at his slowly growing grin. God.  _Fuck._

“How come fucking  _everyone_ except that tall asshole knows that I have a fucking crush on him,” he hisses. This is so garbage. He’s never even fucking spoken to Taemin until today and somehow he knows. Why the fuck can’t Minho be that perceptive in one of the  _four fucking classes_ that they share. Jonghyun hates him so much. Taemin’s muffled laughter brings him out of his grumbling, but only enough to frown at the amused little crescents of his eyes. “It’s fucking ridiculous, right?” he asks. Sometimes he thinks Minho is just being obtuse on purpose. Taemin shrugs instead of answering, pulling his bag from his shoulder to use as a pillow.

“He still doesn’t have a date to that track meet next week,” he says. Jonghyun snorts, dropping his notebook back onto the table and smoothing out the paper.

“Do people regularly take dates to track meets?” he asks. He’s been to a few of Minho’s practises, but never with any real romantic intent. Just to chill with some friends after school. He’s seen Taemin at them a couple of times too, but never guessed that he knew Minho that much too. Taemin shrugs, a playful little grin on his lips.

“You and him can be the first,” he says. He wiggles his eyebrows too and Jonghyun chuckles softly. Somehow he doesn’t think that that would work as a pickup line.

“Nah,” he says. “I’m gonna finish this song and then sing it to him while we’re just chilling at my place one day,” he shrugs. He gets song advice from Minho all the time. It’ll be smooth as fuck. “And then if he  _still_  doesn’t get it after me singing about his eyes to him for three minutes then I’m gonna kinda just. Go for it, you know?” he makes a little pushing gesture with his hands for emphasis. He’s thinking like, just, a grabbed collar and a deep, desperate kiss. Jinki says he’s good at those. Taemin laughs softly into the bed of his arms, shoulders shrugging tiredly.

“Good luck,” he hums. Jonghyun smiles back.

“Thanks,” he says.”You too,” he adds, gesturing at Taemin’s bamboo plant. He still has a few more months of carrying her around and he’s bound to have a few more subs in that time. Jonghyun wishes the both of them the very best. Taemin smiles back at him, flattered and grateful.

“Thanks,” he says. 


End file.
